


Mariokart

by Maestr0012



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, bucky being baffled by technology, stupid cute shit basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maestr0012/pseuds/Maestr0012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home to find Bucky tangled in wii remotes. Steve teaches him how to play Mariokart, fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mariokart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okayrichguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayrichguy/gifts).



Bucky hadn’t been home long, so Steve really wasn’t surprised when he came home to find Bucky standing in the living room of the apartment with a wii remote tied to both hands and the television playing Jeopardy.   
“Hey, Buck. Let me help you out there,” Steve said, walking over to Bucky to help remove the remotes and set up the TV.   
“Steve, I- I can do it!” Bucky said, lightly pushing steve away and struggling to unhook the remotes from his wrists.  
“Really? Are you sure?” Bucky was now sitting cross legged on the floor, his metal arm at a strange angle while his other arm was detaching the remote. He sighed. Steve helped him take them off.

“So, want to play Mariokart?” Steve asked, jamming the remotes into the wheel extensions.   
“That’s the driving one, right? With the mushroom?” Bucky asked, taking a controller.   
“Yep,” Steve hit a few buttons on the TV, getting it to the startup screen. He walked over to the couch and flopped down, inviting bucky to sit next to him. Bucky sat practically on top of Steve, showing off his goofy lopsided grin. “God, I missed you,” Steve leaned over and kissed Bucky’s cheek, then started up Mariokart.   
~  
4 Hours Later

“LUIGI YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I SAW YOU THROW THAT BLUE SHELL!” Bucky was screaming, standing on the cushions. Steve couldn’t stop laughing, he was the one who’d thrown the blue shell.  
“Buck, sit down! I have neighbors!”   
“Hold on Steve- I’M WATCHING YOU, WARIO. YOU’RE NEXT,” Bucky sat down, not looking away from the TV, still furiously whacking the B button, not understanding that it did nothing. Steve paused the game. Bucky looked confused for a second, then looked at Steve. “What’s up?”  
“I was thinking, we’ve been playing for like 4 hours. Want to go get some dinner?”  
Bucky sighed. “Can we finish this race?”  
~  
Steve had managed to talk Bucky into ordering delivery, that way they didn’t have to stop playing except to eat. When there was a knock on the door, Bucky reluctantly paused the game and let Steve get the food. After a short conversation with the delivery guy, Steve came back with a few bags of chinese food. Bucky was already playing again, Steve left behind the other racers. He sighed.   
“Bucky. Dinner.” Bucky was absorbed in the game. “Bucky. BUCKY,” he finally paused and looked up.  
“Oh, that smells good. Gimme,” Bucky made childish grabby hands at Steve. He sat down and handed Bucky his share of the food and a pair of chopsticks. They ate without talking, Bucky occasionally making little noises at he scarfed his food and struggled with his chopsticks. Bucky finished eating before steve, telling him to “Hurry up before Peach decides to leave without us!”  
Steve finally finished his food, leaning forward to grab his wii remote off the table. “Where were we?” Steve asked, glancing at Bucky from the corner of his eye. Bucky smirked and pressed play.

Hours later, Steve was curled on the couch asleep with a remote still attached to his wrist, Bucky sitting up next to him still quietly cursing at the screen, stealing glances at Steve’s sleeping form and hoping he didn’t wake up. The remains of their dinner were scattered on the table and the apartment smelled like cold chinese food and feet, but nobody really minded. Steve and Bucky were finally together again, and that’s all that really mattered.   
(Except that damn Luigi kept beating Bucky. Oh, well.)


End file.
